Lily
by Indiel
Summary: How can a 4 year old girl make Lester smile, Abby and Connor stop fighting, Becker and Jess to admit their feelings and Matt to open up? Lily isn't like other girls. She's clever, cunning and cute. Funny and cute. Three-shot.
1. Abby & Connor

**I am officially in love with Jess and Becker. They're so cute! First ever story, please be gentle!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything, if I did Becker would of taken his shirt off a **_**lot **_**sooner! Ahem. Back to the story.**

**Lily**

"Now Lily if you're going to come into work with me you can't wander off, you have to stay by me okay?"

"Yes Uncle Hilary." Becker sighed, she was the only person he didn't mind calling him that, well, he did mind but he didn't say anything, maybe it's because she _was _his niece and he had always been 'fun Uncle Hilary' maybe it was because she was only 4 and she had a lisp making even the most embarrassing name sound cute.

As Becker scanned his wrist band security pass and typed in the 6 digit code he thought about why Lily was here with him rather than living in New York like she had been for the past 4 years, his brother (for the story just pretend Becker has a brother) Niles Becker, how did it happen that his brother got the name Niles and he was stuck with Hilary! Anyway Niles Becker and his wife Grace Becker were going for an evening meal out when they were involved in a car crash and died on impact, Lily was being babysat by their 17 year old neighbour who had received the news.

Since then Lily had been put into care while documents and paperwork were filled out, Becker being the closest relative had gained custody of Lily. Unfortunately instead of putting her in the nursery for the day so he could go to work, Lily had looked so scared at Becker leaving her, like she thought if he dropped her off he wouldn't come back and she would get put back into care again. Becker couldn't stand that look on her face so he had brought her into work hoping that they wouldn't have an anomaly alert and if so he hoped Lester would be up to 'playing nanny' for a bit.

"So Lily if you could just be a good girl today for your Uncle Hilary and stay with me at all times..." Becker looked around to Lily only to find an empty space. "Lily! Damn it!" Becker ran down the corridor in search of his niece.

Abby&Connor

Lily hadn't meant to wander off, and she knew Uncle Hilary would be mad at her but she had heard yelling and her parents had always told her not to yell, so she was going to tell whoever was yelling off and tell them it was wrong. She followed the yells into a room, the door had been left wide open, the room was quite hot and the lights were incredibly bright. The first thing Lily notice about the room however was that there were plants everywhere. There were tall, short, with leaves, with flowers, all over lapping. Her mother had never let their garden get out of hand like this.

The Lily's eyes landed on the two people arguing. A boy and a girl. They were very young. There was a girl with blonde hair that looked almost white, she was very short but was shouting the loudest, and the boy had longish black hair and the beginning of a beard he looked like he was defending himself more than anything.

"Why did you let them out!" she shouted. Lily almost covered her eyes at the noise_. Poor boy._ She thought.

"They looked bored!"

"The last time a creature got out it was Rex. And he and Phillip were both nearly killed!"

"I didn't mean to let them out!" He pleaded.

"What's Lester going to say once he finds out Sid and Nancy are somewhere in the ARC?"

"Who 's Sid and Nancy?" Lily asked quietly but the two people heard her and spun round.

"Who are you?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, and how did you get in?" The boy added.

"My Uncle Hilary brought me!" she said proudly.

"Hilary?" The boy asked the girl, she shrugged.

"What's your name sweetie?" The blonde girl walked towards Lily cautiously.

"Lily Be-" she froze, the girl had called her sweetie, her dad used to call her that.

"Well Lily, can you tell us who your Uncle Hilary is, what he looks like and where he is?" the girl got down on her knees so she was eye height with Lily.

"Is he mean? What does he want? Is he armed? Why did he bring you? Did he-"

"Connor!" the girl snapped, glaring at him "Don't overwhelm her!" So the boy was called Connor. Lily had a plan forming in her head.

"Just trying to help" he sulked. They had started bickering in hushed tones which were growing increasingly louder. Lily decided to put her plan into action. She started crying loudly. Both Connor and the girl's heads snapped her way.

"What's the matter?" The girl asked, putting a hand lightly on Lily's shoulder.

"M-My mummy and dadd-dy used to f-fight like you." The girl shot the boy a look of plea as if she didn't know how to handle this kind of situation.

"Um," Connor crouched down next to the girl "Hi!" he waved "I'm Connor and this is Abby." He pointed to the girl who smiled half heartedly. "And um, your mummy and daddy... where are they?"

"They're dead!" she wailed, false tears sliding down her face. The identical looks of shock on both their faces almost made Lily giggle, but as her dad had taught her, 'stick with your cover til the end' so she threw her arms around Connor's neck and cried onto his new Start Trek t-shirt. He awkwardly patted her on the back.

"A-and they h-had a fight just before they d-died, and their last w-words were that t-they hated each o-other." Her crying had died down to sniffles "A-and I don't want you t-two to end the same way!" Of course her parents had never fought, at least not that she knew of. And they were celebrating their 6th year of marriage the night they died.

Connor and Abby however didn't know this. And as Connor thought back to when he had thought he had lost Abby to the mer creatures, their last words being stupid and childish, Connor realised the little girl was right. He looked towards Abby and started apologising while she did the same. They laughed as they admitted that they were stupid. They then turned to thank the little girl but she was no longer there.

Lily skipped down the hall, they had seemed nice enough and she was happy they were getting along. She hadn't realised as she had been thinking she had been walking around aimlessly until she came to at the end of the corridor.

There was a door in front of her and that was it. She was about to turn round and head back the way she came when the door opened and nearly knocked her to the ground.

"Hey!" she protested as the guy who had nearly knocked her out with a door didn't even noticed and had carried on walking his phone to his ear. At the yelp of the little voice he stopped dead and turned around slowly. _Woah. _Lily thought _He's scary._ He had light hair in a short cut and an unreadable expression.

"I'll call you back." He closed his phone. He spoke differently, with an accent. One of her friends from her old school spoke like him, she was from Ireland. Lily supposed he must be from Ireland as well.

"Who are you?" he asked. She giggled at the sound of his voice. She realised he was waiting for an answer and so she straighten her face like she had been taught "Lily Becker, Sir." She nodded once sharply, to show respect. (She grew up in a military family)

"Becker?" he snorted "Figures. I'm Matt." He held out his hand. Matt? Uncle Hilary had told her all about Matt.

**Should I carry on, I don't know. Please review! It would make cute little Lily happy and then she would smile that cute grin with one of her teeth missing and say "Thank you so much!" with that cute little lisp.**


	2. Matt & Lester

**Thank you guys so much for the review, they made my crappy day better! Thanks to Squabble, nothingwithorange, Sahara Rose 101, missgwen33, dumdedumdum , Cooper101, summergirlxx, Amythyst Society, Fresh-New-Hp, GBx and Chrissie1993.**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer – If I owned it Cutter wouldn't have died. But he did so I don't.**

**Lily – Chapter 2**

"_Who are you?" he asked. She giggled at the sound of his voice. She realised he was waiting for an answer and so she straighten her face like she had been taught "Lily Becker, Sir." She nodded once sharply, to show respect. (She grew up in a military family) _

"_Becker?" he snorted "Figures. I'm Matt." He held out his hand. Matt? Uncle Hilary had told her all about Matt._

Matt was an oddball as her Uncle had put it. He liked to keep to himself and hardly talked to anyone about _anything_. Lily, being slightly competitive, had taken this on board and was going to try and prove her Uncle wrong.

"Who were you talking to?"she asked innocently. Matt could almost see the halo and wings as she said it.

"No one." He replied shortly. She knew he wasn't going to tell her, so she continued into the next part of the plan. She sighed, and pouted slightly for effect.

"What?" He tilted his head up and looked down at her suspiciously.

"Well, it's just that no one tells me _anything_. And I want to help, but no one will let me. They just see a little girl, but I can help honest." She looked up at him through her lashes, her pout deepening just enough.

"Not with this." She sat down, crossed legs on the floor with a huff.

"That's what Uncle Hilary always says."

"Hilary? I thought you were with Be-" He looked at her "Is Be- um your Uncle Hilary's last name Becker?"

She put on a confused face "Yes. Why?" _Oh_ Matt thought _I could have some fun with this._ "Do you know any other funny things about Bec- Uncle Hilary."

She furrowed her brows, then clenched her fists "That's the thing with grown-ups, they just think they can have what they want but don't care about us! Why should I tell you if you won't tell me?" His face softened. _Bingo._ Lily thought.

He sat down crossed legs in front of her "Sorry." He whispered. It soundly oddly quiet after Lily's rant. She waited patiently for it, she knew it was coming. Everyone needs _someone _to talk to. And apparently this secretive man was confiding his trust in a very cunning four year old.

"He was a friend." Lily raised her eyebrows at the tone of his voice. He sighed. The little girl was more intelligent than he thought. "Not a very nice friend." She just looked at him, he sighed "He tells me what to do and puts alot of stress on me." Lily nodded like she understood.

Matt looked at the little girl again. _She's not going to tell anyone, hell she won't remember or even understand what I'm saying. Might as well get some of it off my chest._

"Sometimes I think I'm not going to be able to complete my task."

"What task? And why do you have to do what he says?" Childish innocence. Matt thought. He was about to feed her a lie. No need to tell her everything, just enough to get some secrets about Becker.

"Well-"

"Matt? What are you doing on the floor? And-oh, who's this?" Lester stood awkwardly looking down at the scene: Matt. Mysterious Matt, who hardly ever shows emotion was sat, crossed legs on the floor with a little girl, talking.

"Oh this is Lily. Lily this is James Lester."

"Matt why is there a toddler in the ARC."

"I'm not a toddler! And Uncle Hilary brought me here."

"See!" Matt pointed his finger at the girl "Blame Becker not me!"

"Just get back to work." Matt strolled off towards where he was previously heading. Lester looked at the child for a minute. "Come on; let's go find your Uncle Hilary." _Hilary_ Lester thought _No wonder he keeps that quiet_.

Lily looked at the man. Lester, she remembered was the man who never smiled and always had something sacra- scraca -sarcas- well she couldn't say it but that was what her Uncle had said.

They walked in silence for a bit until Lily stopped dead. Lester walked on a few paces before he realised that the young girl was no longer with him. He turned to see where she had gone.

"Connor." He grumbled angrily as he watched the little girl, Lily, pet Nancy. Or Sid. He never could get them the right way round; they were both as irritating as the other. He would have to ask Connor why they were running around the ARC.

"Do you have more pets like this?"

"Pardon?" Lester pretended not to hear the question.

"Do you have more pets like this?" she repeated, a little louder this time.

"Um, yes." Best be truthful. And get her to sign the forms regarding secrecy afterwards. "We have a mammoth..."

"What's a mammoth?"

"Like a big elephant."

"My daddy took me to a zoo once, but that was a long time ago." She looked up at him. "Any others?"

"Rex, he's a lizard. And a Dracorex."

"A dragon!" Lily's mouth hung open, misunderstanding him completely "Like the ones in the fairytales?" A massive grin spread itself across her face. Lester didn't want to upset her and spoil whatever her imagination had created, so he just nodded. Besides it was best to let her come up with her own conclusions Lester thought.

"Does that mean you're Prince Charming?" Lester snorted.

"Not me, no."

"Uncle Hilary?" He looked at the girl, so excited.

Lester sighed "Yes, Uncle Hilary."

"Does that mean there is a princess and does he fight off all the baddies?"

"Yes, he fights off all the baddies." Just not the baddies Lily was thinking of.

"And does Matt and Connor and Abby help?"

"Yes they do." Lily chewed her lip for a minute.

"What _kind_ of baddies? Because I don't want Uncle Hilary to get hurt and Abby is a girl and shouldn't be in danger, she should be in the tower, in her dress, _waiting_ for the good guy."

"I think all of us want to be in that tower."

"Huh? But you can't. You're not a princess!" Lily pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I'm not, but none of us want to fight the baddies, just in case we lose." Lester said, pondering on the deeper meaning that Lily didn't even realise was there.

"But the good guys _always _win!" Lily insisted, she could go back to her new home and get her storybook for him if it helped.

"Let's hope so."

"What kind of fairytales have you been reading?"

"The ones that are _way_ too real." Suddenly Lester feel a pressure on his left leg, he looked down to see the little girl clinging onto his trousers. "Um, what are you doing?" he didn't really know how to handle this kind of thing.

"You looked like you needed a hug." Lester shifted uncomfortably and so she let go "And if it helps, you can read _my_ fairytale book, the good guys _always_ win in that one!" She looked up at him and smiled.

Lester couldn't help the small grin that crept onto his face, and it took a few seconds for him to figure out it was there before he quickly removed all trace of it. Couldn't just go round smiling, especially at stupid things such as hope even if it was coming through an analogy from a girl who didn't even realise she was giving one.

"Right, let's go find your Uncle." He said looking down to her, only to find she had gone. When did she leave? And where did she go? He turned to go to his office; he needed to make an announcement on the fact there was a cunning little girl running about the ARC making impossible things happen, first Matt, then him, who knows who else she got to, or who will get to...

Lily was feeling quite pleased with herself, she had gotten him to smile and Matt to tell her something, he didn't tell her much but more than he had told her Uncle. She opened a pair of double doors to walk into what she could only assume was the main room, as it was the biggest she'd seen, and the biggest room is usually the main one.

She noticed a lot of computer screen in the middle of the room and a girl typing on one of the many keyboards. _Who needs..._ she counted,_ six computers anyway? That was just greedy_. She walked up to the person and was about to tell them about sharing when they turned in their chair.

"Hello?" she said

"Hi." Lily said, about to tell them all about how greedy they were when the girl held out her hand and said.

"I'm Jess, who are you?"

**Sorry to leave it there, I know you all want her to meet Jess, I have it all planned out and the next chapter will be up either this Sunday or on Monday. Please review, did I get Lester smiling okay? 'Cause coming up with a reason for him to was flipping difficult.**

**Review?**


	3. Jess & Becker

**Sorry! My Grandad got taken into hospital with cancer and then I had GCSE's and nagging teachers breathing fire down my neck about late coursework and so I completely forgot ALL about this story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer – Nope **

**Lily – Chapter 3**

"_Hello?" she said_

"_Hi." Lily said, about to tell them all about how greedy they were when the girl held out her hand and said._

"_I'm Jess, who are you?"_

"I'm Lily Becker."

"Becker?" Jess was taken aback. _That's what you get for not reading the personal bits in someone's files! Of course someone like Becker would have a happy family, probably with a wife and many more children._ She sighed.

"Yes, Becker. Why?"

"I know you're daddy. Shall we go find him?"

"My daddy's in New York."

Jess knew that the ARC was trying to work out if any other places in the World had anomalies as well, but she didn't think Lester would actually say yes. And why did he choose Becker to go?

"Then who brought you here?"

"My Uncle."

"Who's your Uncle?"

"Uncle Hilary." Now Jess was confused. She knew Hilary was Becker's first name, she _did_ read that part of the file, but if he was her Uncle who was her dad?

"Um, then who's your daddy?"

But Lily hadn't seemed to hear her; she was too busy staring at the computers.

"Why do you have so many computers?" Lily asked out of the blue.

"Because I'm the FC." Lily looked at Jess.

"The Field Co- I sit here and tell everyone what to do when they're on a mission." Jess didn't want to give too much away, she didn't know how much Becker had told her, but she hated lying.

"So, you sit in here all by yourself while the others are fighting?"

"Yes."

"Here? All alone? With a dragon? Is the dragon there to protect you?"

"Dragon?" Lily nodded vigorously.

"Is this a castle then?" Now Jess was even more confused. Lily saw that she didn't understand so she decided to explain.

"I was talking to a man in a suit before who doesn't smile alot." She forgot his name so she tried to describe him.

"Lester?"Jess asked.

"Yeah. And he said you had pets here and he said there was a dragon," Jess worked out Lester must have been talking about the Dracorex "but then I thought if there is a dragon like in fairytales then there has to be a Prince Charming and I asked if he was Prince Charming and he say no it was Uncle Hilary and I figure if there is a Prince Charming there has to be a castle with a dragon that's protecting the princess." Lily hadn't drawn breathe throughout that whole speech and was now feeling slightly lightheaded.

"And..." Jess still didn't get why the little girl was telling her this.

"Well," Lily sighed "This _must_ be the castle because it has the dragon in it. And that means you _must_ be the princess. And Uncle Hilary _must_ be your Prince Charming!"

Jess didn't really know what to say, she sat there with her mouth hanging open slightly. A blush creeping up her neck.

"See! You do like him! You're blushing!" Lily pointed at her crimson cheeks while jumping up and down clapping eagerly.

"Um, why are you so excited by that?" Jess asked nervously, this girl was so unpredictable.

"Because Uncle Hilary found his princess and you found your knight in shining armour! Just like my fairytale book. And everyone deserves a happily ever after. Especially my Uncle."

"Yes, _definitely _your Uncle." Lily smiled her toothy grin. "Right, what do you want to do now?"

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment before a grin spread across her face. "I know what I want to do."

Becker&Jess

Becker had searched everywhere, but no luck. Where could she have got to? He was going to ask Jess if she could check the security cameras to see if they could see her. _Plus _Becker thought_ that meant extra time with Jess. No! She is your co-worker. Your co-worker. Co-worker._ Becker chanted this over and over in his head while on his way to the main room. But as soon as he stepped through the door his heart melted.

There sat at her desk was Jess but she was sat next to Lily, they were writing something down and giggling like school girls.

"What!" Jess and Lily jumped and Becker appeared next to them "do you think you're doing?" The giggling started again. Then Lily pushed her chest out proudly while stating "We're writing your happily ever after."

"Huh?" Was Becker's reply. Jess giggled before explaining about the meeting with Lester and the mix up on the Dracorex, the castle, princess and knight in shining armour.

Becker raised an eyebrow at Jess "I'm your knight in shining armour."

"More an emotional retard in uniform." Jess muttered at the same time Lily yelled "Yep! Look! I even drew a picture." She held up a picture of two blobs holding hands, one in silver armour and the other in a bright pink dress, which was the same colour as Jess' skirt.

"That's lovely Lil'"

"Well, aren't you going to kiss her?" Lily asked like it was an obvious fact. Becker's mouth opened and closed like a fish and Jess, who had just taken a sip of her drink, nearly choked.

"What?" she coughed out.

"Well in the end Prince Charming _always _kisses the Princess, and then they ride off into the sunset on his horse."

"I don't have a horse." Becker recovered.

"How about a tank?" Jess asked giggling. Becker smiled, he had been bugging Lester for ages about getting a tank.

"And the Princess can help fight the dragon off by throwing bright pink heels at his head!" Becker added looking at Jess' choice of shoe wear.

"NO!" Lily hit Becker in the chest "The Princess doesn't fight. Uncle Hilary you're ruining the story!" Becker looked at Jess, not wanting anyone to overhear his name.

"I already know Becker. I've read the files."

"Ah, so you're a noisy Princess." Becker said teasingly, taking a step towards her.

"Ooh, so you're a pretty little Prince, not soldier boy." She poked his chest "_Hilary._" She added. He glared at her. They started staring each other down, waiting for the other to break first.

"Just kiss her already!" Lily yelled. Becker turned to face his niece to tell her off for yelling when Jess seized the moment and kissed the side of Becker's mouth. His head snapped towards her in shock. "Wh..." Becker began. Jess shrugged, blushing. Becker felt his check's heat up too, and the corner of his mouth tilted up.

"Je-ess" Lily groaned in frustration "The Prince is meant to kiss the Princess, not the other way round! Uncle Hilary! Why didn't _you _kiss _Jess_?"

"I-um, I just..." Lily crossed her arms and started impatiently tapping her foot.

"Don't worry." Jess winked at the little girl "If Prince Charming doesn't get his act together then I'll '_throw bright pink heels at his head'_" Jess and Lily grinned.

"To avoid head damage then, can I drive you to work tomorrow Princess?" Becker pretended to bow to Jess. Jess blushed but curtsied all the same "Why yes my noble Prince." Lily laughed.

"It's finished!" Lily yelled holding up her fairytale about Jess and Becker. Becker plucked it out of her hands and scanned through it. "Very good. Do you want to put it on the fridge when we get home?"

"No." Said Lily "You're going to read it to me as my bedtime story tonight."

"Am I?"

"Yes." Lily said certainly "Or Jess will throw shoes at you." They were still laughing when Connor, Abby and Matt arrived (thanks to Lester's announcement about the devious 4 year old) quickly followed by Lester himself.

"Hello Hilary." Connor said pleasantly, that stopped the Captain from laughing, but set everyone bar Lily in a fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing at Uncle Hilary?" she asked. She liked his name.

Becker groaned "Lily? How many people did you say my name in front of?"

She smiled cheekily "Everyone, Uncle Hilary!" The man in question groaned.

"So..." She trailed off, by now everyone had stopped laughing, some (Connor) were wiping tears from their eyes.

"Yes?" Becker asked nervously

"Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Definitely!" Jess chirped, wrapping her arm round Becker.

"Yes." Abby and Connor smiled at each other.

"Sure" Matt said, considering asked everyone if they wanted to go for drinks later.

"I suppose." The side of Lester's mouth twitched up for a split second.

Lily turned to her Uncle who picked her up off Jess' chair and balanced her on his hip "Sure Lil, but promise me one thing." The small girl nodded.

"Just don't wander off."

**Fin.**


End file.
